Watching Him
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Hermione goes to make up with Ron, but finds him doing something that she can't resist watching.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

* * *

**Watching Him**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

"Harry, where's Ron?"

The three teenagers were in the middle of the forest, spending the night while they were hunting for Horcruxes. Harry was sitting in the mouth of the tent, staring off into space. It was only a few days after Ron's return and after giving him dagger eyes that whole time, Hermione had decided to find him and make up with him.

"Something about taking a walk. He went off over there," Harry said and pointed vaguely at a beaten up path several feet in front of the tent, slightly hidden by some trees and bushes.

Hermione sighed, hoping her makeup with Ron wouldn't have to turn into a rescue mission.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute," Hermione said and made her way down the path.

It wasn't long till Hermione heard Ron. She poked her head around a bush and there he was, standing there, leaning up against a tree with his left hand. He was doing something with his right hand...It took Hermione a moment to register what Ron was doing.

Then he threw his head back and moaned.

Hermione just stood there, slightly crouched down, staring at Ron masturbating. Hermione had never thought about it before. Of course she knew that almost every male had masturbated at least once, but she had never thought of Ron doing it. And of course she masturbated.

She felt sick for watching it but she couldn't look away. Ron's manhood was long, at least six inches, and thick.

A question kept on going threw her mind. What and who was he thinking about? Was he thinking about some girl at school like Luna, Parvati, Patil, Cho? Or worse...his ex girlfriend Lavender?

This question was quickly answered when Ron took a long stroke, threw his head back again, and moaned.

"Hermione," he growled.

Hermione nearly gasped out loud, but quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop herself. Had he said what she thought he just said?

"Hermione," Ron moaned again.

His strokes became quicker, and his breathing more rapid.

"Oh, Hermione! Damn!" Ron moaned, slightly louder this time, and with one last stroke Ron came, the pearly white liquid spilling from his member and falling on the forest floor. Some got on his hands.

What should she do now? Should she make a run for it, and pretend it never happened? Should she jump from behind the bush now, drop on her knees crying, and confess her undying love for him?

Ron pulled his wand out of his jean's pocket, and muttered a cleaning spell. Then he zipped his pants up, and turned to start walking back to the tent.

Hermione wasn't quick enough, and he saw her.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Um...hey," Hermione said awkwardly, coming out from behind the bush.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I, er, just came to look for you. What are _you _doing out here?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly what he came out here to do.

"Just taking a walk," Ron said, looking at his shoes. "Listen, Hermione..."

"I came to apologize," Hermione interrupted.

"For what?"

"I've been a real..." Hermione started, trying to find the right words. "A real bitch."

"Don't say that about yourself, Hermione. You could never be that. In all honesty you are...the most amazing person I've ever met," Ron looked at the trees before speaking again. "You are also the reason I came back."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink and she urged herself not to cry.

"Ron, I'm sorry. Yes, you were an arse for leaving but the point is that you cared enough to come back. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for...for..."

"Kicking my arse?" Ron suggested, a grin spreading over his freckled face. "I deserved it. I was never angry with you to begin with."

Hermione held out her arms. Ron wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two teenagers just stood there, embracing, for ten whole minutes. Hermione couldn't help it, and let a few tears fall into Ron's longish ginger hair. She wanted this moment to last forever. They both did. But eventually they broke apart.

"Well, um, we better get back to the tent. Harry might be getting worried," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said, the tips of his ears turning red.

The two walked back to the tent. Hermione was so lost in thought, she barely noticed Ron grab her hand.

"About bloody time! Where the hell have you two been?" Harry said when they returned.

"Lost track of time. This forest is really beautiful," Ron said.

"Alright. Who wants to do first watch tonight?" Harry said.

"I will," Ron offered.

"Thanks, Ron. I will take second watch," Harry said and retreated into the tent.

"Well, goodnight then, Ron," Hermione said.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron replied, sitting in the mouth of the tent, where Harry was previously.

Hermione, feeling bold and lustful, leaned down and gave Ron a peck on the top of the head.

Not giving him a chance to reply, Hermione retreated into the tent after Harry.

She knew exactly what she was going to think about while getting herself off tonight.


End file.
